


The Dragons of Greed Island

by Quenta



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Wakfu
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Dark Continent Arc, Gen, My First Fanfic, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenta/pseuds/Quenta
Summary: Yugo lived a peaceful life in the town of Dolle with his adoptive father, Alibert, a retired Blacklist Hunter. One day, Yugo receives a message from his blood family biding him to come find them on Greed Island. Yugo embarks on an adventure to reunite with them, but first, he needs a Hunter License to get to Greed Island. What friends will he make at the 287th annual Hunter Exam?
Relationships: Adamaï & Yugo (Wakfu), Evangelyne & Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu), Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Departure X from the X Mist

Chapter 1- Departure X from the X Mist

The morning fog rolled off the water into Dolle harbor in thick blankets. Even the piercing rays of the rising sun did little to illuminate the swirling mist for the sailors navigating the harbor. A patch of mist detached from the fog and emerged into the figure of a man. The man’s white hair hung from his head in thick curtains, pooling in the hood of his cloak and framing the dark, wrinkled skin of his stoic face. His gnarled hands wrapped gently around the handle of a wooden baby carriage like thin branches. His pale eyes, set like twin moons in his features, were completely white. One might have mistaken him as blind if not for the confidence in his steps. One might have mistaken him as a harmless old man too, if not for the ancient aura the surrounded him like the mist blanketing the harbor.

The old man got a few curious glances as he traveled through the streets, the long sleeves of his cloak brushing the cobblestones and the mist trailing lightly at his heels like a loyal dog. The few that did meet his gaze felt a bone-chilling shiver, as if the man’s foggy eyes were gazing straight into their soul, but Dolle was a well-known meeting spot for hunters, and the inhabitants had long ago gotten used to the strange folk who disembarked from its harbor. The man moved on from each person quickly, assessing them with barely a glance.

_No, no, not this one either_ , the man thought. None of the souls here were pure enough. He moved deeper into the city, farther from the harbor and into the shadowed streets of the town itself. The man frowned. The souls in this area were even darker, he glanced over a group of three men leaning casually in a door frame, swords and daggers hanging from their belts, _even less worthy_.

“Hey! old man,” one of them shouted to him, “didn’t someone tell you you shouldn’t walk around here alone,” he shared a glace with his companions, his smile sharp and twisted, “you could get hurt.”

The old man continued walking, his steady steps echoing on the city’s stones.

The thugs frowned, “Hey! Are you deaf as well as blind?” The thugs spread out in the street, blocking the old man’s way forward, “You looking down on us? Think we're not worth the time of day?” The thugs drew their weapons, the one in the center holding his sword out so that the edge was a hair’s width away from the old man’s stoic face.

The old man observed them calmly before he said, “Best be on your way, human, or you will taste the wrath of Grougaloragran.” His voice was deep and old but reverberated clearly about the ally.

“Grougaloragran?” The thug laughed, “what kind of name is that old man?” He gestured to the baby in the carriage, “You should show some respect, and set a good example for your grandson here, otherwise-”

Anymore was cut off as fog rose from the cobbled street and wrapped around the group in a thick blanket. The old man’s face emerged from the mist as he continued on his way, the mist slowly dissipating around the unconscious bodies of the three thugs behind him.

-X-

* * *

-X-

Grougaloragran had searched through much of Dolle. By now the sun was high in the sky and he was searching the fringes of the town where houses turned to forest. Hearing shouts, Grougaloragran stopped under the shade of a tree and listened.

There were three men. One wore a patched-up cloak and shackles on his wrists. The other two stood around him holding spear-like shovels, the ends sharpened to deadly points. One looked almost as old as Grougaloragran, all his hair a stark white, and the other had a thick brown mustache and beard. He wore a straw hat not unlike what many of the farmers in the area wore and offered a chunk of bread to the man in chains.

The man turned his nose up at the bread in disgust, “You Hunters are all the same! I stole from to feed my family. You Hunters living in luxury would never understand!”

The white-haired Hunter snorted, “Are you really asking us to believe you have a wife and kids with a face like that?”

“You d-” The man started.

“Dad!” A young girl shouted. Her cloak was full of patches as well and she kept a wide distance between herself and the two Hunters despite the clear concern of her face for the shackled man.

The man tried to hide his shackled wrists under his cloak, “Mia, go back home.” He said solemnly.

The girl didn’t move, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t cry,” The brown-haired Hunter said, reaching out as if to comfort her.

“Oh, dear me, I know that look, Alibert,” the white-haired Hunter said with a fond smile.

“Sorry Ruel, I don’t have the heart for this anymore,” Alibert raised his shovel and brought it down on the chain of the other man’s shackles. “Get out of here! Before I change my mind.” He said gruffly.

The man ran to his daughter swooping her up and eying Alibert like he had grown a second head before disappearing back into Dolle. Alibert watched them go and then threw his shovel to the ground.

“So that’s it, you finally made up your mind huh? You’re going to sell your Hunter license.” Ruel said, somewhat remorsefully. 

“Yes, this is where we go our separate ways.”

“May good fortune watch over you. Good luck, my friend.” Ruel patted Alibert on the shoulder in goodbye and disappeared into Dolle.

“Good luck Ruel, take care of yourself!”

Alibert watched his friend go sadly before sitting down on the bench with a heavy sigh. In the shadows behind him, Grougaloragran’s stern face broke into a happy smile. This man's, Alibert’s, soul was growing brighter. This man was about to set off on a better road. This man would be kind. This man was worthy.

Grougaloragran lifted his hand. A small bird egg floated down from the tree he had taken shade under. Briefly, the egg glowed blue, before hatching, revealing a small yellow bird. A bright blue feather bloomed from the bird’s tail feather. Then the bird fell asleep and was placed carefully into the carriage with the baby.

His job done, Grougaloragran, disappeared into the mist with a strong gust of wind and a loud rustle.

Alibert turned at the sound, “Who’s there?!” He shouted.

Cautiously Alibert approached the carriage. Seeing the baby inside, he relaxed. The baby had short sandy blond hair tucked under the brim of a strange blue hood. The hood had two cat ear-like appendages sprouting from the top of its head and was so big compared to the baby’s small body it doubled as a blanket. Looking around for anyone who might have left the baby, but seeing no one, Alibert reached down to pick the baby up. The baby giggled cheerfully at Alibert.

“What are you doing here?” Alibert asked the baby.

The baby only gurgled in response.

Suddenly a ball of yellow flew from the baby’s hood into Alibert’s face, “Ah! What-” Alibert reached out and caught the ball in his hand. Opening his hand reveled a small yellow bird. One feather on the bird was a bright blue and looking at it with gyo showed Alibert that the feather was made almost entirely of nen.

Plucking the feather from the bird Alibert brought it up to his face to inspect it closer when it shuddered and seemed to gain a life of its own. The feather shot from his grasp and circled in the air. Nen writing appeared in the air in a language Alibert didn’t recognize before the feather burst into dust and the letters zoomed towards his eyes. A message played in Alibert’s head in a deep and old voice:

_This child and this bird are very special._

_I have chosen you to take care of them._

_Raise them well._

_Protect them from harm with your life._

_One day, a message will appear, telling the boy where to find his true family._

_On this day, he will have to set out to find them._

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Alibert smiled at the baby, “All I had to do was stop hunting to find the most priceless treasure of all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, If you have read this chapter previously you may have noticed a few things changed, including the title of the story. This is because I will be rewriting the first 3 Chapters. In addition I basically quote Wakfu a few times in this Chapter and might in future chapters as well. This is because I don't think the character would say something different in this situation and want to remain true to their character, I have no intention of plagiarizing Wakfu or Hunter X Hunter and do not own either literary masterpieces.
> 
> Please review, comment, and leave a kudos if you have any feedback or enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy wherever and whomever you are! <3
> 
> -Quenta [|:3


	2. Yugo X the X Eliatrope

Chapter 2- Yugo X the X Eliatrope

As the sun rose, the smell of burnt bread filled a little Inn in the port town of Dolle.

“Yugo!”

Both the sun and the smell made rather good alarm clocks in Yugo’s opinion, but the reason Yugo swung his feet from bed, donned his yellow tank top, tightened the rope he used as a belt around his waist, and tucked his sandy hair under his large blue hat, was because of the third great alarm clock of Emelka Inn: His father yelling his name.

“Yugo!” 

“Coming!” Yugo replied.

Although Az, Yugo’s small yellow bird, seemingly disagreed, giving Yugo an irate peck on the head for disturbing his sleep.

Yugo waved Az off and made his way down from the top floor of the Inn, where he and his dad, Alibert, slept and rented rooms to guests, hoping down the stairs two at a time. Yugo ran past the small sitting area in the bottom half of the Inn, his footfalls tapping against the wooden floorboards as Az hopped after him.

“Dad?” Yugo called from the doorway to the kitchen, having followed the smell of smoke to its source. He grinned, “Dad’s baking bread! The fun never ends around here.”

“It’s not funny Yugo,” Alibert admonished as he threw the burnt loaves away, “We have some Gobball Stew to prepare. With the Hunter Exam around the corner, we’ll have guests spilling in through the windows.”

“Yeah, I know dad,” Yugo said. Alibert’s Gobball Stew was famous, and Emelka Inn was a favorite among aspiring Hunters considering Alibert, a former Blacklist Hunter, ran it and Ruel, Alibert’s lifelong friend and mentor, an active Blacklist Hunter, visited regularly, handing out tips and tricks to the aspiring Hunters in exchange for some Jenny.

As the smell of stew flushed out that of burnt bread customers started filtering into the Inn. Alibert went out to man the small bar and greet customers, or more specifically greet Ruel.

“Alibert!” Ruel greeted.

“Ruel!” Alibert exclaimed, “Having you come to pay your tab?” He asked with a knowing smile.

“Alibert, it’s a lovely day, so don’t go spoiling it for me.”

Alibert laughed, embracing Ruel in a hug, “Have a seat you old coot. What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know Alibert,” Ruel said as they walked to Ruel seat at the bar, “It’s that time of year again. You were so right Alibert, the life of a Blacklist Hunter is no life at all. I was thinking I should retire like you. Maybe open up a shop in York New or settle in Padokea.”

“But just as you were about to take the Jenny from your pocket, you got cold feet, right?” Alibert asked with amusement.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Ruel huffed, “I open my heart to you and what do you do? You just make fun of me.”

“Same old story. You’ve told it to me every day for the last ten years!” Alibert turned to holler to Yugo in the kitchen, “Yugo add a plate of Gobball Stew for this poor Hunter.”

“No problem, dad!” Yugo called back. He smiled at Az who flittered around the kitchen, “Watch out, Az, things are gonna heat up!”

Yugo tossed things up in the air as he cooked. Cutting vegetables in the air before they could hit the cutting board and twirling the salt and pepper shakers like batons. It was how Alibert had taught Yugo to cook. It made Yugo quite dexterous and handy with a knife, but to Yugo, there simply wasn’t another way to cook. Az darted in and out between the assortment of flying kitchen wear, in till a small radish hit him on its way down. Az gave a tweet of surprise as he was knocked from the air and landed in a bag of flour. The radish ricocheted into a shelf, causing the assorted glass bottles resting on it to slide off the shelf. Yugo reached out with a hand that could never possibly reach nor catch the falling items... but then there was a blue light and Yugo felt warmth burst out all along his skin and hair and eyes and muscles and the bottles disappeared before they could hit the ground. Yugo looked around in confusion and held his hands up to his eyes. There was blue light trailing like smoke from his fingertips. He looked around for the bottles and poked the stones they should have shattered upon.

“Did I do that?” Yugo wondered.

“Yugo!” Alibert bust into the kitchen, Ruel not far behind. His eyes widened upon seeing him. Through the strange steam rising from his body Yugo could see both Alibert’s and Ruel’s eyes were sounded in a similar white light. “What happened?!”

“I don’t know. I was cooking and the shelf tilted, and all these bottles fell but they just disappeared, and this weird steam appeared,” Yugo said.

“It looks like Yugo forcibly opened all his Aura Nodes,” Ruel said after an appraising glance.

“What?!” Alibert yelled.

“What does that mean?” Yugo asked.

“Yugo, Alibert’s told you what nen is, right?” Ruel asked.

Yugo nodded, “It’s a special energy Hunter can use, right?”

“Aura is nen that every living being emits from their Aura Nodes. It’s life energy. Normally, your Aura Nodes are closed. If you keep letting your Aura spill out like that, you’re going to collapse,” Ruel explained.

“Hurry Ruel we have to do something!” Alibert said, kneeling down and fretting over Yugo.

Yugo frowned, “But I feel fine, warm and tingly, but fine.”

“Calm down Alibert. Yugo just has to learn Ten, and given the strange color and intensity of his Aura... I’ll bet my tab he’s going to be a natural nen-user,” Ruel smiled and patted Alibert comfortingly on the shoulder.

Alibert seemed to relax slightly at his mentor’s reassurances, “Okay Yugo, close your eyes.” Yugo did as he was told. “Relax your body and imagine your Aura flowing through your body-”

“I can feel it!” Yugo exclaimed.

Alibert smiled fondly, “That’s great Yugo! Now, imagine holding the flow in your body and wrapping it around yourself, like armor.”

Slowly, Yugo’s Aura stopped drifting away aimlessly and solidified around his person.

“That’s great Yugo! I can’t believe you did it such a short amount of time,” Alibert breathed a sigh of relief.

Yugo opened his eyes, “It’s like…” Yugo paused trying to find the right words, “…putting my hat on in the morning.” Yugo said surrounded in a light blue glow. He could feel the power and protection his Aura provided him. It felt right.

“Now, listen up Yugo,” Ruel said, a wrinkled finger held in the air, “Nen is dangerous and powerful. You shouldn’t use it carelessly.”

Yugo nodded.

“Any more lessons on Nen can wait in till later,” Alibert said, “What happened?”

“I was cooking, and the bottles on shelf got knocked over so I tried to catch them. Like this-” Yugo demonstrated his action from earlier, but he felt his Aura move this time. Building in a glow in the palm of his hands and extending into the air where it circled before fizzing out. He tried again, this time directing more nen into it and tracing his hand in a circle. His nen formed a glowing blue circle and out flew the bottles from earlier, crashing against the wall.

“Ahh!” Ruel exclaimed, ducking under a bottle that went flying for his head.

Yugo winced as he took in the shattered remains of the bottles and their contents scattered about the floor.

“I’m sorry, Ruel, Alibert, I’ll clean this up,” He said.

“Wait Yugo, before that I have something extremely important to tell you. When I found you, there was a message in your baby carriage. It spoke of your real family,” Alibert put a comforting hand on Yugo’s shoulder when he saw Yugo’s eyes widen and a pained look crossed his face, “It said that one day, a message would appear telling you where to find them. I have no doubt in my mind that day is today... Do you want to find them? Your real family?”

“My... real family?” Yugo’s frown deepened; his eyes sought out the patterns on the floorboards. Slowly he brought his hands up to his hat, with it’s two extra extensions protruding from its hood like ears. He tugged the brim of his hat down on his head. “Yeah, if I have family out there, I want to find them,” he finally answered.

Alibert gave a firm nod at Yugo's decision, “Then... where is Az?”

On cue, Az popped out of the bag of flour, yellow feathers covered completely in white powder, except for one strikingly blue tail feather.

“Az!” Yugo exclaimed, “You’re alright!”

Yugo cupped his hands together and Az shook himself, sending flour off him in a small dust cloud, before flying over to land in Yugo’s hands.

“Yugo, pluck that blue feather. I’m sure it’s the message from your family,” Alibert said.

Yugo’s head tilted questioningly. But he plucked the feather from Az non-the-less.

The feather gained a life of it’s own and nen writing appeared in the air. The feather circled the writing once, then burst into dust and the writing flew into Yugo’s eyes. Yugo raised his eyebrows and blinked rapidly when he heard a message playing in his head.

_Eliatrope child,_

_You must set out to find your real family immediately._

_They live on Greed Island._

Yugo tilted his head at adults in the room, “Do you know where Greed Island is?”

“Greed Island? Is that where your family is, Yugo?” Alibert turned thoughtful for a moment, “I’ve never heard of it.” He turned towards Ruel, “Have you Ruel?”

Ruel smiled victoriously, “Of course I have! Greed Island is the most expensive video game in the world. It’s a game only for Hunters,” Ruel explained, “You have to use nen to get into it, and it costs a rather large fortune.”

“So, I have to become a Hunter to play the game?” Yugo asked.

“That’s right.”

“How much is it?”

“Hmm,” Ruel mumbled to himself, counting off on his fingers, “it’s out of production… And a collector’s item…So if someone was willing to sell it it’d be at an auction and if I had to guess-” Ruel took out an abacus, sliding the beads around as he muttered, “it would go for a starting bid of 8 billion Jenny, at least.”

“8 billion-!”

Ruel nodded, “And the actual price it’d go for is much higher of course. With collectors and such out there, why-” Ruel’s eyes gained a sparkly quality, “just one copy could go for 15 billion Jenny!”

Alibert frowned, “How are we going to get that kind of money?”

Ruel grinned even wider “There are other ways to get into the game than buying it.”

Alibert laughed, relieved, “Of course you would know all the ways to wiggle around the cost!”

“What’s the other way then, Ruel?” Yugo asked.

Ruel leaned down with a knowing smile, “Some of the collectors aren’t Hunters. Therefore, they need to hire Hunters to play the game for them.”

“Play the game for them?”

“Yep! So, all you have to do is become a Hunter, find one of these people, and convince them that they should let you play the game for them!”

Yugo brightened, “That doesn’t seem so bad.”

“But remember Yugo, that means you have to pass the Hunter Exam next month,” Alibert warned gravely, “People die in the Hunter Exams.”

“I can do it, dad!”

Alibert sighed, “I can’t stop you, Yugo. Choosing to search for your family is your choice. But you going to spend every second of this month training for the Hunter Exam, understand?”

“Yes!” Yugo jumped in Alibert’s arms, forcing Alibert to catch him in a hug.

Alibert laughed, his lips pulling into a wide smile.

Ruel smiled fondly for a moment before putting on an air of self-importance, “Good because you have a long way to go kiddo. Your flexibility and dexterity are pretty good but you're lacking in strength, and endurance. As your teacher, and your father’s teacher, I couldn’t possibly let you take the test in your current condition. You do have the advantage of already knowing some Aura manipulation, but you shouldn’t rely on that during the exam... In fact, you can't use those portals of yours unless absolutely necessary.”

“Why not?” Yugo asked.

“Nen is a secret from the general public,” Ruel said, “Only Hunters and a few others are supposed to know about it.”

“Oh, I see,” Yugo said, a frown adorning his lips. Using his nen-ability had just felt so right, he didn’t want to _hide_ it.

Ruel smiled, “Don’t worry kid, we’ll do plenty of experimenting with your portals too.”

Yugo brightened, “Really?”

“Yeah, I, Ruel Stroud, will teach you everything. You’ll be ready for the Hunter Exam next month! I guarantee it!”

* * *

Omake:

“So… My tab is paid now right, Alibert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, since you've read up to this point, thank you very much! I rewrote this chapter but the plot stays the mostly the same so if you don't want to reread it it should be perfectly fine.
> 
> Please review, comment, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter or have any feedback.
> 
> Be safe and happy because you deserve it!
> 
> -Quenta [|:3


	3. Chapter 3- Goodbyes X and X Meetings

Chapter 3- Goodbyes X and X Meetings

Yugo adjusted the straps of his backpack in the doorway of Emelka Inn. The sun had just begun to peek over the red-tiled houses that lined the cobbled streets of Dolle. Yugo’s backpack was quite light, he had a lot of traveling to do and his fighting style benefited from using his superior speed and smaller size to doge his opponent, so after much debate and agonizing over the necessity of different items, Ruel and Alibert had managed to keep Yugo’s bag light.

“We can’t help you take the Hunter Exam, Yugo,” Ruel said, “So from here on out you’re on your own.”

“Mm, I know,” Yugo nodded.

“You have your knife?” Alibert asked.

“Yep!” Yugo patted the scabbard strapped at his side holding his favorite kitchen knife.

Alibert gave Az a pat on the head, “I’m counting on you to take care of Yugo for me Az.”

Az straightened from where he sat on Yugo’s shoulder before nodding several times, his whole body bobbing with the motion, as he saluted with one wing.

“Right,” Alibert pulled Yugo into a brief hug, “Take care of yourself Yugo.” He held Yugo out at arm's length, “and come back a great Hunter!”

Yugo nodded, “I will.”

Az tweeted his goodbyes as Yugo walked down the steps and glanced over his shoulder one last time at Emelka Inn, the place he had called home his whole life, and the two smiling faces in the doorway. He lingered in their presences just a little longer...

Then Yugo bounded back up the steps, he buried his face in Aliberts chest.

“You’ll always be my real father,” He said, his face hidden, and his voice muffled. He looked up, close to tears, and tugged Ruel into the hug, “You’ll always be my real family. No matter who I find I’ll definitely come back.”

Alibert hugged Yugo tightly, tears collecting in his eyes, he had the best kid.

-X-

* * *

-X-

Yugo gazed around the harbor. Aspiring hunters could be seen lining up at the buses to Zaban and examining the harbor’s map. A few were being sick beside the ship they disembarked from. One young boy dressed almost entirely in green jumped enthusiastically as he waived goodbye to the ship’s captain.

Az peeked out of Yugo’s pocket as Yugo wove between people’s legs on his way to the buses to Zaban.

“So, it’s a trap,” Yugo paused. Two men were talking in the shade of an alleyway.

“I heard none of the buses go to Zaban,” the second said.

The first chuckled, “Those rookies are too gullible. They’ll be eliminated right here.”

It appeared Yugo wasn’t the only one who overheard the two men talking because another man, this one dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase, suddenly turned on his heal, speeding away from the buses shouting for some unseen companions to wait.

Yugo sighed. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, but that was okay, he didn’t need a bus to get to Zaban, he could portal his way there, Zaban wasn’t far from Dolle, and it would be good practice with his portals. Yugo ran out of the harbor and weaved between the streets of the Dolle. He would have to get far enough away from the town before using his portals, Ruel had told him not to use nen in the open after all.

As Yugo exited the town, he left the worn path that lead to Zaban and cut into the forest, where the foliage would hide him from prying eyes and the hot sun. Yugo portaled from tree branch to tree branch, letting his momentum carry him as he flew between portals. He loved the familiar rise and fall as he leapt from portal to portal, the sound of leaves rustling in his wake, the scenery rushing past, it was his first time out of Dolle all on his own and he had never felt so free. He closed his eyes to enjoy the wind... before he felt dull pain explode from his forehead as his path was intercepted by an unseen tree branch and he fell to the ground.

He groaned, rubbing the bump on his forehead, “I guess I still have a long a to go.” Hoping back onto his feet, Yugo patted himself off, and started again.

-X-

* * *

-X-

Yugo decided to rest sometime after midday. He lay down under the trees and watched the ants that swarmed over the apple core from his lunch. It was important to rest too after all, he had to be careful not to overuse his nen, he had done that several times while training with Ruel and none of them were pleasant.

“HEEELP!”

Yugo startled, sitting up as he looked for the source of the cry.

“HEEELP!” the high-pitched call came again. Immediately, he took off in the direction of the voice.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” He called.

“Over here!” the voice returned. To the right then.

There were two girls. The first with blond hair half-done up, riding on horseback and wielding a bow. The second was green-haired with dark skin. She was climbing a tree as thorny green vines closed in on them. Her horse was already caught in the vines, the vines wrapped around it’s legs in a vice like grip. The bow-wielder was struggling to maintain control of her frightened horse while fighting off the encroaching vines.

Yugo drew his knife and cut down the vines nipping at the archer’s horse. The archer looked surprised at his intervention, but quickly made use of the brief reprieve it allowed her to shoot a volley of arrows at the vines. One vine wrapped around Yugo’s knife hand and pulled him downwards. Quickly, Yugo tossed his knife to the other hand and chopped the vine cleanly in half. Slowly, the archer and Yugo pushed the vines back in till they began retreating into the underbrush.

The last of the vines having retreated, Yugo turned to the two girls, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks to you,” the green-haired girl said as she jumped out of the tree. She landed gracefully on the forest floor- barefoot- and dressed in leafy green clothes, “My name is Amalia. And this,” she said, gesturing to the archer beside her, “is my friend Evangelyne.”

Yugo smilied, “I’m Yugo! What are you doing in the middle of the forest?”

“I told Eva we should camp here,” Amalia said leaning in to grab Yugo’s hands, eyes sparkling with excitement, “You see, two nights ago I had a prophetic dream!” She began.

She kind of reminded Yugo of the women who would eat at the Inn sometimes, they would pinch his face when he served them and coo at how cute he was. When they thought he couldn’t hear they would gossip about who they thought Yugo’s mother was. When they did think he could hear they would gossip about everything else. But there was something different about her too… Yugo didn’t know how to say it… she seemed… kinder and honest. There was something relaxing about her earth tones and blinding smile that was more welcoming than those ladies could ever be, even if they insisted Yugo call them “aunties.”

“I was sure the forest was speaking to me!” Amalia continued, “So it was fate that we met!”

“What are you doing in the woods alone Yugo?” Evangelyne asked.

“I’m going to Zaban to take the hunter exam,” Yugo said.

Amalia spun to Evangelyne, “Ha! See I told you my dream was right.”

Evangelyne sighed, “It’s just a coincidence. Besides Dolle is a well-known meeting place for Hunters and its close to Zaban City where the Exam is being held. By camping between Dolle and Zaban the chances we would run into someone were high,” she said calmly.

“But I was right, wasn’t I?! and you said my imagination was ‘overactive!’” Amalia huffed.

“Someone has to be realistic, don’t they?” Evangelyne replied.

“Are you both also taking the exam?” Yugo asked, confused.

“Not quite,” Evangelyne said, “We’re Hunters who volunteered to serve as navigators for the Hunter Exam. We test applicates before they reach the exam site and either guide them there or turn them away.”

Yugo’s eyes grew wide in surprise and panic, “Then, this was a test?!”

Amalia smirked, “Yep and you passed!”

“Not yet,” Evangelyne said with a stern glare, “aren’t you a little young to be taking the Hunter Exam, Yugo? Why do you want to be a hunter?”

“I’m looking for my family,” Yugo explained.

Amalia gasped, “What happened to your family?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never met them. I grew up with my adopted dad in Dolle.”

“You’re adopted, Yugo?” Amalia asked.

“Yep,” Yugo nodded.

“I am too! Well, not officially,” she wavied her hand as though this were a minor annoyance, “I’ll tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone else.”

“I promise,” Yugo said honestly.

“I’m actually a prince,” Amalia said head held high.

“Amalia!” Evangelyne yelled alarmed.

“It’s fine Eva,” Amalia waved her off, “don’t be so uptight.”

“You shouldn’t be so careless!”

“I don’t understand,” Yugo said, “how can Amalia be a prince?”

Amalia smiled, “I am the 12th Royal Prince of Kakin, Amalia Sheran-Sharm Guo Rou. In Kakin all the royal children are Princes, regardless of gender and have a rightful claim to the throne.” Amalia paused taking a deep breath before continuing, “My mother married the current king, King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, as his 7th wife. But she died when I was young, so her brother, my uncle, Oakheart Sheran Sharm, raised me as one of his own.”

Yugo smiled brightly, “That’s amazing Amalia! Your uncle seems like a really good person.”

Amalia grinned smugly, “He is, he would be the greatest king Kakin had ever seen if he were king-”

“Amalia!” Evangelyne admonished.

“But he’s so strict!” She complained, “He never lets me have any fun. He says it’s too dangerous for a delicate little flower like me,” Amalia rolled her eyes, “But I’m tired of sitting around looking pretty. I want to see the world! I want adventure!” Amalia’s eyes lit up, “So I ran away with Evangelyne and became a Hunter.”

“I only agreed to come because I couldn’t stop her,” Evangelyne explained to Yugo, “We agreed that if she couldn’t pass the Hunter Exam she had to go home, I didn’t think she’d actually manage to pass.” Evangelyne sighed.

“How rude!” Amalia shouted, “As my bodyguard you should show me more respect! I am your prince after all.”

“Amalia! You should be more careful. You never know who might be listening.”

Amalia rolled her eyes, “You’re almost as bad as my father. Yugo won’t tell anyone, right Yugo?”

Yugo nodded his head.

“See?” Amalia said raising an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Evangelyne said pinching the bridge of her nose, “Besides were supposed to be assessing Yugo-”

“Already have assessed him,” Amalia said examining her fingernails, “and he passed.”

“We both have to agree to pass him, Amalia,” Evangelyne said annoyed, “We’re not in Kakin anymore.”

“So you’re going to fail him?”

“No-” Evangelyne sighed.

Amalia put her hands on her hips, waiting.

“He passes,” Evangelyne sighed in defeat, “We’ll guide you to the Exam site."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you if you've read this far. This chapter has been rewritten. In this chapter it is also said that Amalia is a prince of Kakin this could be considered a minor spoiler if you haven't read the Hunter X Hunter Manga (but spoilers is in the tags and like I said pretty minor), I did not make up Kakin or their rules about princes that is all from Hunter X Hunter I just made Amalia one of the princes.
> 
> Please review, comment, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter or have any feedback at all (positive or negative).
> 
> Be safe and happy, no matter who you are!
> 
> -Quenta [|:3


	4. Chapter 4 - The Crossing X of X Roads

Chapter 4 - The Crossing X of X Roads

The sun had set and risen again before Yugo arrived in Zaban city with Amalia and Evangelyne. Zaban’s marketplace was bursting with smells, and colors. The shops settled on the marketplace’s white stones boasted shining crystals, ornate jewels, and colorful pottery. The smell of grilled panda frog drifted invitingly through the air and the music of street performers beat enthusiastically, mingling with the exuberant chatter of the merchants.

Yugo peered with awe and curiosity at the seeds and spices sheltered under a stand’s red drapes. Az peeked out of Yugo’s pocket and eyed the seeds with a happy tweet.

“Yugo!” Evangelyne called, “We have to focus if you want to get to the Hunter Exam on time.”

“Coming!” Yugo said as he trotted up to Evengelyne’s side, “Sorry Az, I’ll get you something latter,” Az pouted and ducked back into his pocket, “But… um,” Yugo glanced at the crowds surrounding them, straining to see around the bright, billowing clothes most wore to fend off the heat, “Where’s Amalia?”

Evengelyne sighed, spotting her talking to a merchant whose arms were leaden with bags, “Does she have any intention to actually do her job?”

“Ohhh, this bag is so cute! My bag is so last year. How much is this one?”

“Ah I see you have a very good eye miss-”

Evengelyne walked over and cut between them.

“Hey!” Amalia shouted, “If you wanted a turn wait in line!”

“We’re not here for bags Amalia,” Evengelyne said, grabbing Amalia by her wrist and leading her away from the merchant, Yugo trailing behind them, “We have a job to do and you’re going to make Yugo late for the exam. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

Amalia pouted as she was dragged along, “Fine, but were going back later!” She declared, “Where is the Exam Venue anyway?”

Evengelyne sighed again, head hanging in a mixture of resignation and disappointment (and maybe a hint of amusement, Yugo thought), “You’re supposed to be a navigator Amalia, you should know this.”

“I can’t be expected to remember every little thing,” Amalia said dismissively, “Besides that’s what you’re for. You’re my bodyguard.”

“The venue location is an important detail Amalia! And you were the one who wanted to volunteer as navigators in the first place!” Evengelyne said, annoyed, “I’m your bodyguard not your babysitter,” she muttered.

“What was that?!” Amalia exploded

“Nothing Princess,” Evengelyne intoned, letting go of Amalia’s wrist, “We’re here.”

Amalia and Yugo paused looking up at the imposing building in front of them. Four thick columns, the same rusted red as the tiled rooftops of the surrounding buildings, supported the massive building’s entrance. Above them the white boarders and polished glass of the building unfurled into the sky.

“Wow,” Yugo said, “that’s the tallest building I’ve ever seen.”

Amalia snaped from her wide-eyed gaze and huffed, “There are much more impressive buildings in Kakin.” She said haughtily, “Even so, it’s much more imposing venue than the one from my Exam.”

Evengelyne sighed from where she stood, off to their far right, in front of a quaint looking dinner.

“Amalia! Yugo!” she called, “It’s this one.”

Amalia blushed, “Why did you say so before!?” she whined.

Yugo inspected the dinner’s hand painted sign and ivy infested brick, “This is the venue?” He asked jogging over.

“Yep, this is it,” Evengelyne nodded.

Yugo glance between the dinner and Evengelyne a few times curiously.

“Well, no point in standing out here. Let’s go inside!” Amalia said walking up to the door with a bright smile.

Yugo hurried to trail after her. The inside of the dinner was sparsely decorated with a few rickety wooden tables. A few customers occupied the stools pulled up to the bar, behind which the chef maneuvered a pair of chop sticks and a bowl as steam and the smell of pork cutlet filled the air.

The chef looked up as they entered, “Welcome!” He greeted.

“Are there any empty rooms here?” Evengelyne asked.

“Can I take your order?” He asked.

“I’d like an illuminating steak set lunch for three,” Evengeylne said.

“For three?” The chef’s eyes narrowed, “How should I cook it?”

Evengelyne smiled, “Grilled with low heat and roasted carefully until it’s well done.”

The chef smiled, “All right, head back to the room.”

Evengelyne, Amalia and Yugo disappeared into the back of the shop. Two people sitting at one of the dinners old, splintered tables turned to each other.

“Isn’t that the exact same thing the previous group said?” The first said.

“Strange,” the second agreed, “I’d like to see the chef make this ‘illuminating steak’ but he hasn’t even started on the previous group’s order yet.”

“What even is an ‘illuminating steak’?”

“I have no idea.”

-X-

* * *

-X-

Out of sight of the main dinning area, Yugo turned to Evengelyne, “I didn’t know you were so specific about how your steak is cooked, Evengelyne. Is it because you grew up in a palace with Amalia?” Yugo asked.

“No, Yugo. That was just the password to get into the back room,” Evengelyne explained.

“And what a bad one at that,” Amalia said, “Couldn’t they come up with something better than ‘illuminating steak’?”

Evengelyne just sighed. Yugo noticed she did a lot of that.

“You can wait in here, Yugo,” She said once they reached the door of the private room.

The room was small with cream colored walls and red and gold accents. In the center of the room was a polished table with a turntable at its center and four chairs surrounding it. To Evengelyne’s surprise there were already people occupying three of those chairs however the occupants of the room seemed just as surprised by Evengelyne’s occupation of the doorway.

“Ah, it looks like there are already some examinees here,” Evengelyne said.

“Eh, really?” Amalia pushed into the doorway as well.

One of the examinees, a middle-aged looking man wearing a dark blue suit with a green tie and small circular glass balanced on the bridge of his nose, smirked at the young ladies in the doorway, “Oh, are you here to take the Exam too? How lucky for us we get to be accompanied by two stunning beauties.”

Amalia shivered, “Ew, no thanks old man.”

Evengelyne narrowed her eyes, unamused, “Fortunately, no. We’re not here to take the Exam so we won’t be accompanying you anywhere,” Evengelyne opened the door wider so Yugo could step through, “Just wait here for a bit, Yugo. And good luck on the Exam.”

The man fumed, “What? It’s just some brat, damn.”

Ignoring the man, Yugo nodded, “Thank you Evengelyne, Amalia.”

“Good luck on the Exam, Yugo!” Amalia called as they left. The door clicked shut behind them but Amalia’s excited voice exclaiming, “Come on Eva, back to that shop!” could still be heard.

Evengelyne ignored Amalia’s chatter as they exited the dinner. Aside from the old man, the other two applicants in the room had both been pretty young, one even seemed to be around Yugo’s age, and yet they had all made it this far.

“Those rookies looked pretty talented huh?” Amalia said suddenly.

“Yeah,” Evengelyne said.

“Are you worried about Yugo?” Amalia asked.

“A bit,” Evengelyne replied, “he is just a kid.”

“Don’t worry, Yugo will do just fine. It looks like he already knows some aura manipulation. His aura is a strange color too.”

“Have you ever seen aura that color before?” Evengelyne asked.

“No,” Amalia shook her head, “I could tell he was an emitter but thats clearly not all there is to him,” Amalia hummed, “The other rookies seem completely unaware about nen, but I could tell that black-haired kid has a lot of talent. The old man looked like an emitter and the blond one is a conjurer, but I feel like there’s more to him too.”

“And what is this based on?” Evengelyne asked.

“A hunch!” Amalia defended, “I just get a feeling from looking at their aura!”

“‘A feeling’” Evengelyne said skeptically. _Well_ , she thought, _Amalia’s hunches were pretty accurate._ It looked like there were a lot of talented rookies this year. A lot like when Evengelyne and Amalia took their exam. What was the other rookie’s name who passed with them again? The redheaded idiot with the sword… Well it didn’t matter. Evengelyne just hopped Yugo was doing okay.

-X-

* * *

-X-

The man in the suit tutted, “Lucky brat, getting escorted by two cute girls,” he muttered.

Yugo climbed into the only available chair left, between the man in the suit and a blond-haired boy wearing a blue and red tunic. Across from him was a boy who looked about his age with spiky black hair. He wore all green and a fishing rod was strapped to the side of his yellow backpack. Yugo couldn’t believe someone else his age was taking part in the Hunter Exam! This was great!

Yugo smiled at the black-haired boy, “Hi, my name’s Yugo.”

The boy beamed back at him, “I’m Gon!”

The blond-haired boy introduced himself kindly, “My name is Kurapika. It’s nice to meet you Yugo.”

“And my name’s Leorio!” The man in the suit exclaimed.

The room jerked and the slowly it began to descend.

“Looks like this room is some kind of an elevator,” Kurapika noted.

Leorio crossed his arms, “Still you’re such a lucky brat aren’t you, Yugo. Getting guided here by two beautiful ladies. Our navigators were magic beasts! They were even talking like they didn’t think we would pass,” Leorio grumbled.

“I heard it’s once in three years,” Kurapika said.

“What’s that?” Leorio asked.

“The chances of beginners passing the Exam,” Kurapika answered.

“That’s so little!” Gon said.

“There are a lot of those who have been seriously injured from the harsh tests or beaten down by experienced candidates to the point that they no longer dare to take part in the Hunter Exam,” Kurapika explained gravely.

“Even with so many sufferings, everyone still wants to be a Hunter,” Gon said.

Leorio jumped from his chair slamming both of his hands on to the table, “Of course they do!” He exclaimed. Yugo and Gon’s heads snapped to face him, “Being a Hunter is the most lucrative career in the world!”

“That’s wrong!” Kurapika exclaimed. Yugo and Gon’s head snaped to Kurapika. Kurapika also placed both hands on the table and rose from his seat, “Being a Hunter is the most noble profession of all!”

Leorio leaned across the table, over Yugo and Gon’s heads, “Are you trying to look cool?”

Kurapika gritted his teeth, glaring at Leorio, “Money is all you care about!” He accused.

Gon and Yugo watched on uncomfortably. They met each other’s eyes over the table and Gon smiled sheepishly at Yugo, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Suddenly Leorio leaned down toward Gon, “Gon! Listen, Among the 100 richest people in the world, there are about 50 or more Hunters who make the list every year!”

Gon flinch away and laughed nervously.

Kurapika rotated the turn table on the table causing Leorio to slide away from Gon.

“People get the impression that Hunters will hunt animals and treasures for them but that’s not really what it’s about,” Kurapika explained calmly, “It is to protect mankind and the natural order. That’s what being a Hunter is truly about!”

Leorio leaned toward Gon again, “Listen, Gon. Hunters can get into to most countries with a free pass! And they can use public amenities for free! Isn’t that amazing?”

Kurapika turned the table again, “Hunters protect valuable cultural heritage, animals and plants, and catch criminals and rogue Hunters. As hard as these jobs may be, they are of great importance!”

“You can get rich and famous! That’s what’s so cool about being a Hunter!”

“Hunters must have a sound body, a mind full of knowledge, and strong conviction! That is how a Hunter gains glory!” Kurapika shouted, leaning down in a similar manner to Leorio.

Leorio and Kurapika glared at each other for a while, before turning as one and shouting, “Gon, what do you think?! What kind of Hunter do you want to be?!”

Gon smiled nervously, “Even if you ask, I don’t know...”

Yugo smiled sympathetically at Gon. He would often be caught in the middle of Alibert and Ruel arguing about the same thing while Ruel was training him. Yugo glanced down at their reflections in the table’s polished surface and imagined Ruel and Alibert’s hands pressed down on the dinner table back in Emelka Inn.

Finally, the elevator dinged, shaking Kurapika and, Leorio from their argument.

“Looks like we’re here,” Kurapika said, having calmed down.

Yugo shook his head, he couldn’t be homesick already could he? He’d barely been away for more than a day. The Exam was starting; he had to focus!

“We’ll finish this later,” Leorio said, to Gon’s great relief.

A hidden door in the room’s wall slid open, revealing a large circular tunnel. Small red lights lit the sides of the tunnel and a few crooked pipes snaked along its walls. In the dim lighting, the tunnel quickly stretched into darkness. Hundreds of people stood quietly in the dark space, chatting quietly. When Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Yugo entered those closest to the elevator doors stared appraisingly for a few long moments.

“This place feels creepy,” Leorio said lowly.

“They’re clearly different from the ones we met around town,” Kurapika replied, “they must be experts in their fields.”

Gon stepped forward with a friendly smile on his face, “Um-” He began, raising his hand in a small wave.

Instantly the candidates watching them turned away.

Gon frowned, “Everyone seems like they’re on edge.”

Yugo nodded in agreement from where he stood beside Gon.

A short green person dressed in a suit with a small bow tie and white gloves offered Leorio a numbered badge, “Here, please take your number.”

Cautiously Leorio accepted the badge. Number 403.

“Here you go,” the person offered Kurapika another badge. Number 404.

They offered the next badge to Gon. Number 405.

The last badge went to Yugo. Number 406.

“Please stick it on your chest and never lose it,” The person instructed them.

Suddenly a voice called out to them, “You guys are newbies, right?”

A portly man with a friendly smile and scattering of gruff whiskers on his face approached them. His brown, greasy hair was slicked back, and the number 16 was pinned to the front of his blue tunic.

“Can you tell just from looking at us?” Gon asked.

“Sort of,” the man replied, “I’ve taken the Hunter Exam 35 times now.”

Gon, Yugo, and Leorio shouted, “35 times!?”

“You could say I’m a veteran of the Hunter Exam,” the man said proudly.

“That’s not something to be proud of,” Leorio muttered.

“Indeed,” Kurapika whispered back.

“I don’t think so,” Yugo said, “I have a friend who always says you shouldn’t underestimate your elders because they’re more experienced.” Although, Ruel usually shouted it a customers who tried to pick a fight with him.

Kurapika considered, “Well, that’s true,” Kurapika brought his fingers to his chin in thought. The man did have badge number 16, that meant he had gotten to the venue fast, he shouldn’t underestimate the man.

“You can call me Tonpa, ask me about anything you don’t understand,” The man offered.

“Thanks!” Gon said, “I’m Gon. And this is Kurapika, Leorio, and Yugo.”

Kurapika, Leorio, nodded in greeting while Yugo gave a small wave.

“Are there any other candidates who have taken the exam so many times like you?” Gon asked.

Tonpa smiled, “Well, none as experience as me, but look over there,” Tonpa pointed to a large man with brown hair collected in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, “That guy, number 255. The wrestler, Todo. Not only is he powerful, he’s got a sharp mind too,” Tonpa pointed to another man wearing a purple scarf and a grey turban, “Opposite him is number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He’s a vengeful guy, so you don’t want to mess with him. There are more,” Tonpa said, pointing to an old man with long grey hair. Despite his old age he held himself ramrod straight, hands held behind his back and chin tilted slightly upwards, “Like Number 191, Bodoro, the martial artist. He may be a senior citizen but hardly anyone can beat him in a spar. And there,” Tonpa pointed to three young men standing back to back in a loose triangle, “are the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They have exceptional teamwork and coordination.” Tonpa pointed to another man leaning casually against the curved wall of the tunnel where he was cleaning out the barrel of some kind of gun that was wrapped in cloth so that it resembled a beehive, “And number 384, Geretta, the Huntsman. A natural talent with his blowgun and club. There are others but, those are the regulars.”

Gon continued to converse with Tonpa but Yugo wasn’t paying attention to their conversation. He had sensed something. A spike of bloodlust in someone’s Aura. Where? He scanned the crowd again but there were too many people around, he couldn’t see over them.

“AAarrGHhhhh!” The scream cut through the dim tunnel like a spotlight, killing the hum of muttered chatter. A man in a flamboyant purple cape fell to his knees in pain. He held up his arms, or lack of arms in this case, in an almost comical amount of shock as a ring of people formed around him, giving him a large berth. Only one person remained standing in the circle. A tall, pale man with a fox’s smile on his face. His clothes were a mix of baby blue and bubblegum pink. A hot pink star on his right cheek and a light blue tear on his left.

The other man’s scream died out as he lost consciousness. The fallowing silence was absolute. Not a single one of the other candidates even breathed. The pale man left standing in the circle tilted his head, his smirk sharpening as his eyes roamed over the stunned crowd. He had made his stage and he caught the audience’s every breath before it could even entre their throats.

“My, how strange,” He began, “He doesn’t have any arms. ♥” His eyes, a sick yellow, gleamed with a threat, “You have to be more careful. And don’t forget to apologize when you bump into someone. ♦”

“Hey are you okay!” A small form broke from the ring of people.

Yugo knelt by the collapsed man, holding his breath as he counted the beats of the man pulse in his throat. He could barely feel the man’s pulse, but the man’s heart was still beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. Yugo glared up at the man responsible. That man’s face was relaxed in a moment of surprise but the moment their eyes met a look of pure pleasure and amusement stretched across his face. Yugo shivered, this man was enjoying this?

“Yugo!” Leorio shoved his way through the crowd, “Move aside. I’m pre-med.”

Yugo shuffled slightly to the side as Leorio moved in to treat the man.

“It’s that dangerous guy again,” Tonpa said as the perpetrator slowly turned and walked out of the circle.

“Again?” Gon asked.

“Did he participate in last year’s exam?” Kurapika asked, voice still tense.

Tonpa nodded gravely, “Number 44, Hisoka, the magician. No doubt he was eligible last year, but he beat a dissenting examiner half to death! That got him disqualified.”

Leorio turned from where he was treating the unconscious man, “Is it fair for someone like that to take part in the Hunter Exam?!” He exclaimed.

“Of course, it is,” Tonpa replied, “As long as they meet the criteria set by the examiners of the year, even demons and fiends can pass the Exam.”

“Che, damn it,” Leorio turned back to his work, expression dark. “We have to stop the bleeding,” Leorio said as he tightened a thread around the stumps of the man’s arms, “Tear off his cloak and use it as a cushion to elevate his feet; He’s going into shock.”

As Yugo did as he was told the short, green person who gave them their badges walked calmly over to them with two more men, also wearing suits.

“It’s okay, we’ll take it from here,” He said. The two other men lifted the unconscious man’s body onto a stretcher and carried him away, “He will be disqualified from the Exam however he will receive medical treatment.” The man reassured before following the stretcher.

Leorio wiped the sweat from his brow letting out a relived sigh, “That’s good, right, Yugo?”

Yugo only nodded mutely.

As Yugo stared after the stretcher, eyebrows drawn together in concern, Hisoka watched him from over his shoulder. _That boy… could be very interesting. I’ll be looking forward to what you will show me during the Exam, Yugo,_ Hisoka thought, licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! As always thank you for reading this chapter. For those who only watched the anime of HxH: in the scene where we are introduced to Hisoka he somehow turns a man's arms into flower petals. Even knowing Hisoka's nen abilities this seems rather... improbable. I suppose he could have been carrying a bunch of flower petals on him for some reason and cut of the other mans arms, hidden the arms (maybe stuck to the roof with Bungee Gum) and then constructed the man's arms out of Bungee Gum and put a layer of flower petals on top using Texture Surprise to change the texture of the flower petals to that of skin and connected a strand of Bungee Gum to each petal and connected the other end of each stand to some place on the walls of the tunnel and caused each strand to contract slowly while releasing Texture Surprise to create a similar effect however I doubt he would 1) be carrying a bunch of flower petals on him and 2) go through all that effort. He would just cut the mans arms off and be done with it. So after thinking about it for a long time I looked it up and in the manga he just cuts the man's arms off... no flower petals. So there I guess.
> 
> Please review, comment, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter or have any feedback.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Quenta [|:3


End file.
